


Girl's Night In

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, Yogcraft, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who really runs things in the Yogcraft world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night In

“The secret spy raced through the jungle, staying in the blindspots of all the cameras. Sneaking around undetected was child’s play for her. Even though the island was said to be left uninhabited by people, she wasn’t going to take any chances. This super awesome spy had a job to do, and by golly, she was going to get it done!”  
“I don’t know super spies gave play-by-play commentary as they worked,” Said Minty.  
Startled, Zoeya turned to find the blonde woman walking towards her. ”Ehehe. Hey good lookins, what’s cookins? I didn’t see you there!”  
“I can be stealthy too,” Minty said with a grin. ”First time to Owl Island though. Do you know what Lomadia wanted?”  
“I was tinkering with my new power arm when suddenly post by owl.” explained the red-head. ”Thought it was my acceptance letter into Hogwarts!”  
“Same here, more or less,” Minty said. The bartender glanced Zoey’s now robotic arm. ”Did it hurt?”  
Zoeya shrugged. ”No. Kinda. I can’t really remember what happened after it happened.”  
Minty nodded and decided not to bring it up again. ”I think Lomadia’s beach hut is over there. That should be the entrance to her old base.”  
The two women crossed the distance to the small shack. It looked disused and rundown. Zoeya opened the partially unhinged door and made her way inside. It was dark and cramped. The moonlight coming through the cracks offered little illumination.  
“Bit of a tight squeeze, but if we get the secret entrance open …” Zoeya struggled with a switch she guessed would open a door. ”Just as soon as it gets unstuck.” She tried banging on the wall and floor until she heard a hollow sound. ”Okay, it’s here …”  
Zoeya held up her robotic arm and a panel interface flipped opened. She typed into it with her free arm, accessing control of the trap door with the new technology. Minty looked on quietly. Within a second a hole opened in the floor.  
“Luckily, gotten a bit better at hacking!” Zoeya said triumphantly. ”Oh, though it does look like we have to go down a ladder. Well, you’ve got a skirt so you should go first.”  
The way down was also badly lit, so the two were cautious. However, there were no monsters waiting for them at the bottom of the shaft. The path continued on into what looked like a small tunnel.  
“I’m pretty sure I can hack this entrance as well,” Zoeya offered.  
The wall in front of them slid open before she could do anything. Bright light poured in from the underground base, blinding both Zoeya and Minty momentarily. As their vision cleared they saw Lomadia standing in the doorway, arms crossed.  
“Glad you two could show up on such short notice,” said Lomadia.  
Zoeya gasped in awe as they were led down a sandstone staircase into a black rock cavern. The room was well lit by dozens of glowstones. The underground base was in much better shape than the shack on the surface, with the exception of several machines along one wall.  
“Oh, I think you need tech support for that,” Zoeya said.  
Lomadia nodded. ”Some of it stopped working properly ever since the explo-” She stopped abruptly. ”But it’s no big deal. No big deal at all.”  
“So why did you want us to come here?” Minty finally asked, breaking her silence.  
“The super spy remembered the reason for her journey,” Zoeya said enthusiastically as she played around with the remains of disintegrated pipes. ”The world they lived in was dangerous, but not just because of the monsters. No. Sometimes, humanity’s worst enemy is themselves. So, seeing that someone had to take charge and make sure the world was not brought to the brink of destruction again, a secret group was formed!”  
“Riiight,” Lomadia said, sharing awkward eye contact with Minty. ”Not that I don’t trust the boys or anything … oh, who am I kidding. Any time something goes wrong it’s because of one of them. Someone has to manage things from behind the curtains.”  
“But things have been quiet lately,” said Minty. ”Or as quiet as it’s been in a long time. Hasn’t Rythian made peace with both Sjin and Lalna? Sjin’s even devoted his time to farming.”  
“Rythian is even fine with science now!” added Zoeya. ”Sort of anyways. And Lalna is spending most of his time at his new secret magic base exploring the wonders of the universe.”  
Minty and Lomadia looked at the redhead inquisitively.  
“Who can keep secrets from me when their secret base is on a mushroom island?” Zoeya explained with a smile.  
“Regardless, I think something is going on we don’t know about yet,” explained Lomadia. ”Even though Minty and I can can keep tabs on Honeydew Inc. and Sips Co., and you Zoeya are by Rythian’s side most of the time, I think something is brewing.  
Minty rubbed her chin. ”Do you think it’s Ridgedog? If not the others, who? Who else here could?”  
“I don’t think it’s Ridge,” Lomadia said about the sometimes impossibly powerful man. ”I don’t even think it’s just one person. But I do have an idea … Zoeya, are you sure Lalna spends all of his time on the mushroom island?”  
The technomage hesitated for a few seconds. ”Well, my informants say he does leave occasionally. But that’s normal … right?”  
“It’s just something Lewis mentioned … about him thinking a Wither had been summoned to the overworld,” Lomadia explained. ”And we know now this new magic does come with a price.”  
“Are you saying Lalna’s magic may cause something?” Minty asked.  
Lomadia shook her head absently. ”I don’t know. Maybe I shouldn’t have even called you two here. I just wanted to warn you about the feeling I had.”  
“Well, things are different now, aren’t they?” offered Zoeya. ”Maybe all this new stuff in our world is just too much for you. Maybe you need a lie down! I have recently become qualified as a Doctor.” The red-head gripped at non-existent lapels. ”I can say things like this with authority now.”  
The blonde adventurer laughed briefly. ”Maybe I am being a bit paranoid. But I thought it better we meet. Just in case. I won’t keep you any longer. I’m sure you two have other things to do.”  
Minty nodded. ”Still, we’ll all be sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.”  
Her brown skirt danced around her as the other blonde ascended the steps out of the base. Zoeya followed after Minty, but stopped to speak with Lomadia.  
“Now that we’ve all moved on to new places and if you still have concerns, maybe we should invite someone new into our little group,” suggested Zoeya.  
“Maybe you’re right,” Lomadia said.  
Minty and Zoeya left Lomadia with her own thoughts. The adventurer stared up at the ceiling, imagining the glowstones and the black brick turning into the star filled night sky. Perhaps she was over thinking things. Still, she would be watching for signs of trouble and if possible, stop it.


End file.
